Kagome's Birthday
by kesharocks1071
Summary: It's Kagome's 16th birthday and she discovers that Inuyasha might be her 'mate'. After this discovery, many demons and humans come to her, claiming to be her true mate. Some challenge Inuyasha in a duel to the death. Is Inuyasha Kagome's true mate or could a certain wolf demon be her's? Who knows?
1. A Day To Remember

Me: Hi! I'm **Kesharocks1071** and this is my first fan fiction so I hope you like it! Sorry it's so short! Kagome, could you do the honors?

Kagome: Of course! Kesharocks1071 does not own Inuyasha or me or anything even though she wishes she did because she's in love with Inuyasha. Right Kesharocks1071?

Me: * Blushing in embarrassment * You didn't have to tell them _that_! Oh well… ENJOY! ^ ^

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: THE UPCOMING DAYS**

"Bye Mom!" Kagome waved as she jumped into the darkened void that was Bone Eaters Well. She gasped as the ground came close, but before she could smash into it, she was surrounded by twinkling stars and light. Kagome could never grow tired of the feeling of floating gently into oblivion. Suddenly, a burst of white light caused her to squeeze her eyes shut. Behind her eyelids, she could feel the light recede and felt her knees and hands touch the mossy bottom of the well. Kagome looked up with a sigh of relief as she saw the crystal clear, blue skies that seemed to sparkle with it's glorified appearance. As she started her climb to the top of the well, she could hear the scuffle above.

"Kagome! Your back!" Shippo squealed happily. He rushed over to her just as she threw her leg over the top of the well and pounced onto her shoulder. Kagome gasped as she felt herself lose her footing and her weight shift back into the well.

A clawed hand suddenly shot out and grabbed her by the wrist before she could completely fall off the ledge.

"Idiot." Inuyasha grumbled. "What the hell are you doing?" He yanked Kagome over, sending her sprawling on the grass. Then, he grabbed Shippo by the tail and shook him before fisting his head.

"OUCH!" Shippo screeched. "What was that for?" he whimpered, making puppy eyes at Inuyasha. Kagome looked up, glaring at Inuyasha.

"Why did you do that, Inuyasha?! Your such a jerk!" She grabbed Shippo and embraced him, whispering that he would get extra ninja food later.

"Feh." Inuyasha said under his breath.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome warned. His head shot up, his eyes alert and full of remorse. "SIT!" Inuyasha face planted into the dirt, creating a foot deep hole. Shippo grinned and laughed while Kagome sniffed disdainfully. She got up, putting Shippo on the ground, brushed the grass off of her uniform and stomped away, just as Miroku and Sango arrived at the clearing. Sango took one look at the scene before hurrying after Kagome.

"What did you do this time Inuyasha?" Miroku sighed. Kagome had been gone for a week and a half, yet it seemed Inuyasha had already irritated her enough to get sat.

Inuyasha pushed himself into a sitting position, his face red from the impact.

"Inuyasha was being mean so Kagome sat him." Shippo said before adding in a whisper, "He deserved it." Inuyasha's fantastic hearing caught the words as they tumbled out of Shippo's mouth. He grabbed Shippo again and threw him into a close tree stump. Shippo wailed when he peeled himself off the tree and ran into the forest.

Tears burned Shippo's eyes as he ran to where he thought Kagome might be. He slowed down when he heard the soothing voice of Sango and Kagome's sobs through the plush thicket.

"Please calm down Kagome." Sango pleaded. "Tell me what's wrong." Shippo peeked through a gap in the leaves of the bush he was looking through to get a better glance at what was going on. He saw a tear streaked face that belonged to Kagome and a card in her hand. "Please?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head.

"I'm sorry Sango," She said, wiping her tears. "I don't know why I'm so upset. It's not like he would know anyways." She looked at Sango only to find the girl staring at her, clearly confused. "Oh silly me!" Kagome chided herself. "My birthday is tomorrow Sango. I'm turning 16 and my mom said I could celebrate it here." She smiled weakly.

Sango nodded. "Is turning 16 really important?" she questioned.

"Yes. In my era, turning 16 is the most important birthday and lots of girls have these huge parties and get all dressed up and reserve limos and all of this other stuff that makes them feel special on their day, but when my mom asked me if I wanted a party like that, I had to refuse." She looked at Sango. "I wanted to be here with you guys instead."

Shippo had heard enough. He realized that he and Inuyasha had ruined her happiness about being able to stay here on such an important day by their squabbling. He knew that if he didn't tell Inuyasha, it would just make them bicker even more. With that thought set in his head, Shippo rushed back to the well, hoping that Inuyasha and Miroku were still there.

Inuyasha glared at Shippo's retreating form. _He's probably gonna go tattle to Kagome, _he thought. _Well he's got another thing coming if he thinks that I care._

"What really happened Inuyasha?" Miroku pestered him. "I know that Shippo tends to exaggerate, but I think he was telling the truth so why don't you tell me the full story." He hid a shudder as Inuyasha threw daggers at him.

"I don't know what happened." Inuyasha growled. "Kagome came out of the well, Shippo jumped at her, she nearly fell back in and cracked her head open, I saved her, I hit Shippo for almost killing her, and then I got sat. Simple." Miroku sighed. _Honestly, he acts as if Shippo would have killed her. If she fell back into the well, she would just be transported back to her own time._ He thought.

"So, Inuyasha, are you happy Kagome's back?" Miroku asked tentatively. He knew Inuyasha was sensitive about his emotions for Kagome.

"Nah." Inuyasha said. Miroku did a double take.

"What do you mean, 'nah'?" He half yelled half whispered. "You never do anything when she's gone. You just sit near the well and mope around! So don't you dare tell me you're not happy she's back because we all know you missed her!" Inuyasha was taken back. The peaceful monk seemed to have snapped. After regaining his composure, Miroku took a couple deep breaths. Finally, a sigh escaped his parted lips and he looked at Inuyasha, clearly still irritated.

"What?" Inuyasha glared. "What is it this time, you moody monk?!" Miroku just sighed again and waved a dismissive hand.

"Inuyasha! Miroku!" Shippo said as he clambered out of the trees. He made a dive towards Miroku's shoulder and landed perfectly. "I followed them!" He said proudly. "I followed them and listened to what they said and they never even knew I was there- OOOWWWW!" Shippo screeched in pain as Inuyasha picked him up by his tail and dropped him on his head.

"Shippo," Miroku said, his voice stern. "You're not supposed to be spying on them…" He winked. "That's Inuyasha's job."

"Why you monk!" Inuyasha said. He raised his fist to punch Miroku when Sango burst through the looming wall of trees.

"Stop!" She said loudly. "Inuyasha, don't hit him!" She rushed over and grabbed his fist in her hands. Miroku looked up at Sango and sighed.

"Sango, I don't need you to protect me." He said, reaching up with his perverted hands. A sudden swing of Sango's Hiraikotsu nearly chopped off his hands and he shrieked, jumping up.

"I'm not protecting you," She seethed. "I'm protecting Kagome." She turned to Inuyasha and glared before asking him to sit down. He looked at her, puzzled before shrugging and sitting down.

"Feh." He muttered. "Stupid wench." He looked at Sango and was shocked with what he saw. She was looking at him sadly, tears threatening to spill over her rosy cheeks. Suddenly, she clasped her hands together and said, "Inuyasha, you stubborn fool! What is wrong with you? Kagome is sobbing in the woods! Do you know why?" She asked him. He shook his head incredulously. "Because she has sacrificed a very important day to be here with us! She wanted to spend it with us! But the moment she gets here, you come along and start yelling at her! So now, she is by the Sacred Tree trying to man-up! It's an important day for her tomorrow," She said sniffling. "And she sacrificed spending it with her family to spend it with us. And I know, I probably am being dramatic and I don't normally do this, but after Shippo stopped spying on us," Sango sent daggers toward Shippo to let him know that she and Kagome sensed him. "She said some things that were really * sniff * truly * sniff * sad." Miroku walked over and rubbed Sango's shoulders as she wiped a lone tear that had creeped past the dam she was holding.

"Come now Sango." Miroku soothed. "I'm sure Kagome will be happier later. Now, why don't we go ask Kaede for some nice, hot green tea?" Sango nodded and meekly followed him towards the village. Shippo, realizing Kagome would be coming back soon, scurried after them.

"Feh." Inuyasha huffed. "Stupid woman." Suddenly, he jumped up hearing a scuffle in the bushes before him. His hand hovered around the hilt of his sword as the bushes shook violently. After a second, they spit out a red faced Kagome who fell on her face.

"Owww." She said rubbing her forehead. She winced when she felt a slight bump begin to rise. She picked herself off the ground and groaned when she saw her shoes had been scuffed. After a minute or so, she looked up to see Inuyasha standing a few feet off with his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to pull it out and strike. She gulped slightly before saying, "Inuyasha? I'm… I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I was just a little emotional." She prepared herself for him to laugh at her and say 'You better be sorry' but he never did. Instead he put his hands by his side and walked towards her.

"No Kagome," He said. "I'm… I'm…" He stumbled, not knowing how to apologize without hurting his pride. He neared her before stopping and tensing up. Suddenly, he was bombarded by a hug. He looked down at her, smelling the tears before he saw them.

"I missed you Inuyasha." Kagome sniffled into his robe. "I know it's silly, but I was gone for over a month and you didn't come to see me at all!" She buried her head into his chest. Kagome held back a gasp as Inuyasha put his arms around her and patted her head.

"I missed you too." He murmured into her hair as he inhaled her aroma. He couldn't help himself. It was such a perfect moment that he embraced the fact that for once they were alone. He hunched over and blew gently into her ear. He grinned as she giggled. Then, Kagome looked at him. She looked at him with such passion and determination that he almost took a step back.

"Inuyasha…" She stood on her toes as she leaned into him.

"K… Kagome…" He whispered. He ducked his head to meet hers and felt a sting of electricity as their lips connected. He pulled her against him and shuddered when her arms where thrown around his neck. They stood, frozen in time like that, for what seemed like hours before their lips had to part for air. Kagome panted as she stepped back. Inuyasha stood dazed, still feeling a ghostly warmth on his lips. "Kagome?" He looked down at her. His eyes turned to narrow slits when he saw her, standing just a step away, breathing unevenly. He stood before her, cupping her face in his hands. He saw the tears still trickling down her cheeks and he kissed them.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, obviously scared. "Do… Do… Do you love me?" She choked. Inuyasha was taken back.

"What do you mean?" He said urgently. "Do you mean family type love, friend type love, or… or… or _mate_ type love?" He questioned nervously. She looked up at him, puzzled.

"What's mate love?" She asked him. She smirked inwardly when she saw his eyes widen.

"Well, it's… uh… It's the type of love that, uh, mates have…" He stuttered out, clearly uncomfortable. He knew what was coming next. And boy was he right.

"What's a mate?" Kagome asked him innocently. Inuyasha's muscles tensed and he felt like bolting, but then he looked into her eyes. Her eyes that were swimming with tears. Her eyes that were the most beautiful brown. Her eyes that he loved so much. He inhaled deeply before saying, "A mate is the person you belong with. Like wolves, they mate for life. They were created by fate for each other." He said quickly. "You have pups together and the female is always marked by the male when they have the bonding ceremony with the Blood Rites and all. They belong to each other and , uh, love each other very much. Mates normally find each other around the age of 16." Inuyasha sighed in his mind. He was 17 and had yet to find a mate.

He was so deep in thought, he didn't notice when Kagome lay down and set her head on his lap. He snapped out of it just as she started speaking slurred words.

"Did you know," She murmured, her word blurring together. "I'm turning 16 tomorrow." She closed her eyes saying the words so quietly that Inuyasha could barely hear them, even when he strained. "I think I've already found him though…" She said as sleep captured her body, mind, and soul. Inuyasha ran his claws through her hair. He growled at the thought of Kagome having a mate other than him. He though about all the other things mates were entitled to. Even before being bonded, they could speak in each other's minds, read the other's thoughts. They would both get tattoo like markings on them. The female's marks are only for her mate, while the male's are to show off. Because of the Blood Rites, they would smell like each other because they would have the other's blood with in them.

Inuyasha sighed. He hoped he would find his mate. Gosh, he really hoped it was Kagome. 'My Kagome,' he thought. 'I like the sound of that.

* * *

Me: Hey guys! Thanks for reading my first chapter of my first fanfiction! I hope to finish this one soon, but I'm also working on others so… ^-^

Shippo: I wanna see what happens with Inuyasha and Kagome! I bet Inuyasha starts fighting with her again and then she sits him!

Inuyasha: * Hits Shippo on the head * Why you!

Shippo: WAAAHHH! Kagome! Inuyasha hit me!

Kagome: Inuyasha! SIT!


	2. Unfinished Business

Chapter 2

Me: Second chapter! Finally! Sorry about the lateness, guys. I was in England for a month and I tried to finish it before I left, but there wasn't enough time. I'm really sorry.I don't own anything, by the way.

* * *

Kagome woke up on the cold, hard ground, shivering. She looked around, trying to gather her bearings, before standing and dusting herself off. Gazing towards the sky, she saw the sun was close to setting. Suddenly, it hit her. The conversation she had with Inuyasha, falling asleep on his lap, all of it. A scarlet blush enveloped her cheeks. _Why did I do that? I pretty much just sat in his lap! _She thought. _Wait a second, where is he anyways?_ Kagome looked around again, eyes scanning the trees and ground alike. Seeing nothing, she began to walk towards Kaede's village, huffing at the jerk who left her there when she was asleep.

Upon arrival at the village, Shippo bounded out of Kaede's hut and pounced on Kagome's shoulder.

"Where've you been, Kagome," He asked, leaning forward to peer into her eyes. "We've all been looking for you since you didn't come back with Inuyasha." Kagome narrowed her eyes before asking in a sickly sweet voice just where that idiotic half-demon was. Shippo sniffed the air before gesturing to the trees behind them. Kagome turned swiftly on her heel, causing Shippo to fall off, and faced the trees, not wasting a second before yelling, "SIT!"

The trees swayed to the abrupt movement as Inuyasha plummeted downward, landing on his face… literally. Taking a moment to get up, he stood on wobbly legs. Shooting a glare at Shippo, who lay dizzily trying sit up by Kagome, he began his regular routine of saying, "What was that for?" Kagome stopped him before he could utter a sound.

Starting in an awfully calm voice, she said, "Why did you leave me there while I was asleep? Where did you even go?" Inuyasha became even more silent than he was. He mumbled something inaudible. "What was that?" Kagome asked him, holding a hand up to her ear and leaning forward as if she was a mother trying to get her child to admit they had done wrong.

"I… I…" He looked pointedly at Shippo. The demon child in question paled before running off. Inuaysha sighed. "I was embarrassed for, well, talking about… mates… with you." Kagome cocked her head to side.

"Why?" She questioned him. "Why would you be embarrassed about it? We're such good friends; I thought I could talk to you about anything." Kagome glanced at the ground, where she was digging the toe of her shoe into the dirt. The action caused her bangs to fall in front of her eyes which made it impossible for Inuyasha to see them. He knew she wasn't crying; he would be able to smell the salt water if she was, but he knew she was a bit depressed about his choice of words. He groaned inwardly.

_I really need to choose better wording when I'm around her,_ he thought. _I just get so muddled around this woman!_

Suddenly, a weird smelling fog enveloped them, messing up Inuyasha's thought process. He turned, as fast as lightning, bringing Kagome behind him. _Shink!_ He pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath and held it in front of him, ears alert and ready. His nose twitched as the smell became stronger. By the time he recognized it as the poisonous sleeping herb, Foxleaf, it was too late.

Kagome's grip on his sleeve loosened abruptly and she fell to her knees, eyes drooping. Inuyasha spun around and wrapped his arms around her before lifting her up bridal-style, burying his nose in her hair so he wouldn't get the smell. His own eyes began to fail him as he sauntered in direction of what he hoped might be the village. Every object around him was just a bleary shadow.

Kagome's eyes fluttered shut and Inuyasha felt his own cross. Colors drew together and soon, he couldn't tell if he was holding Kagome or a tie-dyed rug. Even his demon blood couldn't stop his knees from buckling and his eyelids from reluctantly shutting. He fell forward, most likely crushing Kagome, and his hair spread, covering them both. Finally, Inuyasha unwillingly gave himself to sleep, his last thought lingering in his brain.

_My mate is in danger…_


	3. Where's Kagome?

Hey guys. Im soooo sorry about the delay but I've been so busy. I want you to know that I most likely will be able to get a chapter out every month. I hope you can forgive me but I just get writers block like every five sentences so... Yeah. Once again, Im sorry about this delay and the future delays I might have. Please don't give up on me! Thank you!

* * *

"Ugh…" Inuyasha lifted his torso off the ground and put two wobbly arms in front of him to hold himself up. His head pounded as he dragged his knees towards his sickly green face. Eyes closed, he sat up straight, trying to stop the world from spinning. After several moments, Inuyasha rose to his feet, clutching his face, and began to wander to Keade's hut.

Upon entry, the four occupants of the room looked up. Keade, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all held a curious gaze, some more hidden then others. For example, you could clearly tell Shippo wanted to know something because it was written all over his face. However, Keade made it pretty hard to know her emotions.

Inuyasha walked over to the corner of the room where he collapsed into a heap. His head was still spinning and he was turning a slight green pallor. _This must be how those old men around the village feel when they've had too much sake,_ Inuyasha thought to himself. Suddenly, the room blurred as the people in it began to move. One of them, Keade, came towards him and held a smelling salt cloth in front of his sensitive nose. Immediately, Inuyasha's head cleared, his eyes focused, and jumped to his feet. He nodded his thanks to Keade before trying to remember how he got here.

All he remembered was talking to Kagome but after that, everything went fuzzy. He tried to think harder but it just made his head pound against his skull. He knew he had to remember, he felt in his heart that whatever was missing from the story was very important. Raising his hands to his head, Inuyasha rubbed his temples, trying to calm the painful throbbing of his cranium. Suddenly, an especially painful feeling rang through his head, going down his spine, and out his toes.

To cope with the pain, Inuyasha crouched, taking in a deep gasp of air through his nose. The pain subsided immediately but the smell of the inside of his nostrils didn't. Taking another deep sniff of air, Inuyasha could pick up a scent that his body obviously wanted him to remember. Suddenly, the haze that covered his memories instantly lifted like a veil. His eyes widened as he remembered what had happened. Questions flooded his brain, but he one that struck him in the heart was, '_Where is Kagome?'_

Jumping to his feet, Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's clothes by the collar and held his face close as he seethed.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled at the poor monk. Miroku's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You don't know?" He asked, incredulously.

"Why would I be asking you if I already knew?" Inuyasha barked. Miroku raised his hands in defeat, yet had the impudence to raise his eyebrow in defiance and ask, "So I take it you don't?"

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

Kagome's heart pounded as she quickly whirled her head around. She was in a dark cell with almost no light and it was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. In fact, she could swear that she heard some rats scuttling instead. The 5 foot by 5 foot room had a dirt floor and walls that could be rock, but were very wet. On one side of the room, a door made of bars stood, the bars no more than 3 inches apart. The air was thick with the smell of blood, tears, and sweat, almost enough to make you gag. You could barely make out the sound of quiet sobbing coming from somewhere in front of Kagome's cell.

Kagome was sitting, her legs resting at her side, in the middle of room. Her bare legs were covered with a sticky fluid and, from the weight on her arms, she could tell her sleeves were too. The dazed look in her eye made anyone who was watching her know that she had just woken up from some sort of unconscious state.

"Hello?" Kagome's voice ripped through the air, a hoarse sound, silencing any distant noises she may have been able to hear before. The sobbing had stopped, but after a moment a sniffle replaced it. And another. "Excuse me, but you could please tell me where I am?" A scuffle could be heard and then the dragging of chains. Though it could not make a difference, Kagome stretched her neck to get a better view. The scarping of metal on stone floor began to get louder as whoever was holding the chains came closer.

Suddenly, Kagome became scared. Her breathing rapidly increased along with her now pounding heart. She pulled herself into a corner, the one farthest from the door, and drew her knees to her chest before wrapping her arms around herself. The clang of the metal on metal became louder and louder until it was deafening compared to the silence from earlier. Then, it stopped.

After waiting a minute, Kagome dared to come out of her corner and go to the door to try and see anyone. She picked herself up and took five shaky steps towards the door. Wrapping her hands around the bars, she peeked in between two and blinked. If she focused hard enough and squinted her eyes ever so slightly, she could make out a shadowy figure standing not 20 feet away from her.

Just as she was about to say something, the figure rushed towards her at impossible speed. In her haste, Kagome jumped back, tripping on her own feet before landing on her backside. The figures own hands replaced were her were as it stuck its face in between the bars and screamed. Not a scream of surprise, but a scream of someone who had been tortured and their spirit, killed.


	4. Help Me

Hey guys! I hope this one is a long one! It was three pages in Word so Im hoping that this will be enough. Im sorry I haven't been keeping to this plan like I, well, planned to. A lot has gone on and I'm just getting so much writer's block with this story. I know what it's like to wait so long for a new chapter to come out and then it's really cruddy; been there, done that! So Im sorry if this sucks! Please comment your opinion and if you have any advice for writer's block, please feel free to write it to me! Oh... This chapter is kinda creepy by the way...

* * *

Inuyasha's ears perked up. A shiver ran down his spine. A bloody red began to creep into his eyes, cracking vines like broken glass into the gold. A growl formed in his throat and he immediately dropped Miroku who landed in a heap on the floor. He pushed past the two females who were in his way as he made his way to the entrance of the hut. Inuyasha was no longer in control. His demon was and all his demon cared about right now was his mate.

As he tumbled past the mat door, his growl escalated. He could no longer think straight and the only clear thought that still ran through his head was, '_Mate_'…

He knew he was dangerous right now and that he should probably try to calm himself before he hurt anyone, but he didn't care. In fact, he could care less. As he paraded through the village, swiping his claws and baring his fangs at anyone who crossed his path, the people screamed and ran for their huts. Somewhere near him, a dog barked, a baby cried, glass shattered. Inuyasha ran towards the sounds, only to find a dog protecting a baby girl behind it as it growled at Inuyasha, trying to show dominance. Inuyasha's demon nearly laughed at the tiny mutt. He advanced, creating a hulking shadow over the poor hound. The dog whimpered for a second before barking again, leaping up to try and bite Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha cracked his fingers, raising his arm, about to claw the dog to death, when he heard his name ring through his ears.

"Inuyasha!" Keade yelled, gasping for air as she ran towards him. "Ye must stop now! We will help ye find Kagome if you just stop!" The old woman huffed and panted, breathing deeply before she grabbed his arm. Using just an once of her power, she searched Inuyasha's mind, trying to find where the real one hid when the demon side came out. Finally, in the darkest crevice of his mind she found him, hunched over looking sick. She could see the images in front of him as he tried to swipe them away. They were of Kagome. Kagome being killed. Kagome being raped. Kagome leaving him. Kade grasped his shoulder and looked deep into his eyes before saying, "_Come out Inuyasha."_

With that, Keade was purged from his mind. She opened her eyes to see her hands still on his raised arm. He twitched before turning to her, his eyes drained of the red leaving a bright gold. He lowered his arm and looked at the dog. The dog had stopped barking now that he sensed no demonic threat coming from this man. A woman ran out and grabbed her baby and the dog before rushing off again, nodding her thanks to Keade.

Inuyasha's head looked down, casting a shadow over his eyes. He began to walk to the hut and Keade followed. Finally, when they reached the hut, Inuyasha sat down. His group of friends and companions all looked at him, some expressions curious, some blank. Shippo made some sort of squeak, as if he wanted to say something but thought better of it. Finally, Miroku broke the silence.

"Now, I don't understand the situation that much, but I'm guessing Kagome was kidnapped right under your nose. I'm also guessing you only just realized that fact and couldn't handle it so you let your demon blood take over." Inuyasha growled at Miroku who just shrugged muttering something about Inuyasha only being mad because it was true.

"Look, guys, can we just go save her?" Inuyasha asked. Everyone nodded. Sango stood and dragged Miroku up with her before pulling him out of the hut. Looking over her shoulder as she crossed the threshold, she announced, "We will leave first thing tomorrow morning." Inuyasha's eyes widened and he sped out the doorway, stopping Sango and Miroku.

"We leave now!" He exclaimed. "She could be in a lot of danger and she might even be…" Inuyasha shuddered as his imagination pictured Kagome being caught in the middle of something only lovers should do with a monster. His heart constricted as another thought popped in his head. 'If she's turning 16, that means she's ready for a mate! That bastard might've stolen her to mate with her!' Inuyasha growled fiercely, his demon blood pressing forward again.

A hand on his shoulder stopped his transformation in it's tracks. He looked into Sango's deep brown eyes as she shook her head. Inuyasha calmed, still very upset, but calmed nonetheless. He nodded. "We will leave tomorrow." He grumbled. Sango gave him a weak smile and for the first time, he could see how worried she was for her friend. She hated this just as much as him. Sango let go and continued to shove Miroku away.

'Tomorrow.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he looked up towards the sky. 'Tomorrow, we're coming for you Kagome.'

…

Kagome let her fear take control. The 'thing' was still screaming at her cell door and no matter how much Kagome cried and pleaded with it to stop, the screams just got louder and shriller. Backed into the farthest corner of the small room, Kagome was hunched a ball, hands clamped over her ears as tears streamed down her face in a waterfall. She screamed back at the creature, the loudness of it all actually was making her ears bleed. Her heart was pounding in her chest. At one point, Kagome had started banging the back her head against the rough stone wall, desperate to make it all stop. From it, she received a large gash which blood just kept flowing freely from. Not only was her uniform covered in filth and muck and possibly excrete, but also her own blood.

The creature had begun trying to open the door at this point, banging its chains at the lock, trying to break it. Its eyes were purely black and its face could only be half seen in the darkness. What Kagome could see of it would haunt her for the rest of her life. Rotting flesh, strings of greasy hair, nose falling apart, and its mouth was covered with blood, probably from its last meal. Suddenly, the creature stopped banging its chains and took a step back. The door slowly, but surely, had started to creak open. The thing's face had twisted up into only was one could guess was an evil smile. Kagome began to scream again as the door opened fully and the creature took a slow step in. Slowly, it made it's way toward her, sometimes stopping to stare at her. It was teasing Kagome and she hated it.

THUMP THUMP THUMP. Kagome began flinging her head into the wall, desperately wanting death to come quick. Her vision began to blur when the creature was not but a foot away from her. Black dots appeared as the creature began to look alarmed. If her ears hadn't been ringing so, Kagome would have heard the louder, heavier steps coming towards her cell. Light came into view as a man with a sword ran into the room and thrust his sword into the creature. Kagome kept screaming, using the last of her energy to shove her head back as hard as possible. The last thing she saw before her eyes rolled into the back of her head, was the man kneeling before her, his long brown hair cascading down his back. Kagome then fainted.


End file.
